More out of place than ever
by singledimple
Summary: Have you ever felt out of place? Have you ever felt that in an entirely new school? Kendall Knight is experiencing this for the first time since pre-k. What happens when he meets Logan Mitchell, the school bully? SLASH
1. More out of place than ever

Have you ever felt out of place? Like you aren't meant to be in a certain crowd, class, or store? Have you ever felt that in an entirely new school? Kendall Knight was experiencing this for the first time since pre-k on a cold winter morning as his mother dropped him outside the school that was located two blocks from his new house.

The buzzing of shoes scuffing the pavement and people talking to one another blurred the blonde boy's thoughts as he walked towards the school office.

"Must be a new kid," mumbled a taller, black haired, leather jacket wearing boy, who stood next to the school entrance with two shorter boys either side, one with blonde hair, the other with black like the middle boy. Kendall's head snapped up to the three boys, his eyes large with fright as he took in their appearance. The three boys looked at him and whistled to him.

"Pretty boy, get over here," the middle one hollered. Kendall hesitated before he decided on ignoring them. The three boys were surprised by his answer, or rather, lack of an answer. Stunned, the middle boy called out to Kendall Knight.

"Want to keep that face of yours pretty or not?" he screamed, punching his left palm threateningly. Kendall's breath caught in his throat, and not in the cute, love-stuck way - in the way that made you fear for his life. Kendall did what any new kid would have done near a terrifying, taller-than-you boy.

He ran.

Kendall ran into the school's office faster than he'd ever ran. Kendall had never been one to face a tougher boy, let alone one taller and obviously high in the food chain.

As Kendall tugged the glass door open, a wave of warm air hit him in the face. Kendall involuntarily sighed as he stepped into the small, photo-copier smelling room.

"How may I help you, sweetie?" as red haired woman from behind the dark wood desk asked Kendall, interrupting him from soaking up the sights and smells - Kendall had always been a different type of person, loving the smell of warm paper and the sound of air conditioning. Kendall's head turned to the voice and he smiled subconsciously, as for the woman reminded him of his mother - slim and red headed, with a warm, comforting smile. The only difference between the two was that this woman had aged more, clearly being with-in her fifties.

"U-um, yes. I'm a new student he-," Kendall started. The red haired woman smiled and extended her hand.

"Welcome to our school Kendall Knight," Kendall hesitantly shook the mother-like looking woman behind the desk, and looked at her name tag.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nielsen," Kendall replied, forcing a smile. She nodded her head and typed something on the laptop beside her. She intently scrolled through something on the computer before something started flying out of the printer a few meters from where she sat. Mrs. Nielsen stood and retrieved the papers before handing them one by one, naming them, to Kendall.

"Your time table states room numbers and times, as well as who your teacher will be," She spoke, her voice strong and confident. The woman continued to talk, but Kendall had spaced out. He nodded intently, not really paying attention. He had learned the skill, or rather inherited the skill from his mother.

A bell alerted the two from their one way conversation.

"Oh, Kendall, dear, that bell means you need to get into the main building. Your locker is two twenty seven on level two. You have ten minutes before your first session in room 15 with Mrs. Perry," Mrs. Nielsen lightly pushed Kendall out of the office doors.

The cold air made Kendall rush into the main building, his hair messing up as the wind pushed it to the sides of his square face. As he stepped into the heated building, blue faded walls lining the corridors, he looked to his left, then to his right, then his left again to make sure the threatening boys weren't around. After not seeing their faces, Kendall scurried straight down the hall, bumping into several people, knocking books out of their hands. He mumbled out a few 'sorry's and 'my bad's as he went, jumping up the stairs two at a time.

As he reached the second level, Kendall heard a few voices as he passed by say something along the lines of 'new kid for the bad-boys to snog' he took this as meaning the bad-boys he had encountered earlier were homosexual. Kendall was would be ok with this, if he weren't in the closet about that himself.

By the time Kendall had arrived at his unfamiliar locker, a person either side his had shoved their noses in what appeared to be there's. Kendall slipped between the two tall boys - one with blonde hair, one with black - who looked oddly familiar, but Kendall could not remember where. He fumbled to retrieve the piece of paper with his locker combination on it.

"twenty two, three, thirty," Kendall whispered as he turned the lock. Instantly the two head either side snapped up. They leant backwards and looked to Kendall, making sure it was who they heard. The boys nodded to each other before slamming their lockers shut, in sync. Kendall was startled by the sudden noise and jumped a little in his vans. He felt like someone was staring at him, no, three people.

"Pretty boy, turn around," The only one he'd heard speak said from behind him. Kendall shakily turned around, his hands shaking and about to drop the piece of paper his fingers held. The middle boy stood between the two boys that occupied the lockers opposite his.

"Hey, pretty boy, how's it going?" the middle one started, "I'm Logan, the school's genius bad boy. Don't like it? Then we'll have a problem," he promised. Kendall nodded his head, his eyes wide. "Good, and just to let you know, my boys don't tolerate hockey fanatics," Logan shrugged, pointing his thumbs at the two either side of him. Kendall wrapped an arm around his backpack, which was covered in hockey related bumper stickers.

"See you 'round, pretty boy," Logan smirked evilly before turning on his heels and walking away. His 'boys'; however, stayed behind. They stepped closer to Kendall, each of them pounding their palms with their fists. Kendall instantly put one hand protectively over his stomach and one over his face, his body reflexively starting to curl into a ball, preventing damage.

Kendall pushed the boys' bathroom door open hard and fast as he ran into the small three toileted part of the building. Kendall held both hands over his stomach, clutching at his abdominal area where the two boys had pummeled. He grasped the edge of the counter top surface and looked at his reflection, he looked horrible. He could already see a bruise forming on his left cheek bone. Kendall sighed and leant against the wall next to him. He put his head down and started to cry, finally.

He heard the door open and close, but Kendall really couldn't care less if someone saw him crying. A pair of feet came into his vision, right in front of his tear filled eyes. Kendall's head was tilted up to the face, a finger pushing it up lightly.

_Logan._

"O-oh god no, please don't hit me," Kendall breathlessly cried. Logan shook his head.

"Pretty boy, I don't want to hurt you," Logan started, "I told you, I'll only have a problem if you don't like _me_," Kendall looked back to Logan's eyes. Kendall could tell, ever since he was little, when some one was lying, just by their eyes - no matter how well they could lie.

"Y-you don't?" Kendall stuttered, standing up straighter. The two boys were now the same height. Logan shook his head no and leant in a little.

"I actually _like_ hockey, and, unlike them,_ love _your pretty face, Kendall," Logan whispered. Kendall's eyes widened a little.

"How do you know my name. though?" Kendall asked. Logan smirked.

"I'm the smartest kid in school, don't you know? I have privileges," Logan winked before leaning in closer. Millimeters before lip contact, Kendall stopped breathing. What was happening? He did not know. Suddenly, lip on lip contact was made, Logan wrapping his lips on Kendall's top lip. Logan bit it lightly and smirk as he pulled back, smirking more. His eyes were a darker shade than before.

"See you round, Pretty boy," Logan winked before walking out of the small bathroom.

_And now, Kendall felt more out of place than ever._

**_Ok, this is my second one shot for the Big Time Rush series. I know it isnt as well writen, but i lacked inspiration... reviews are nice?_**


	2. That was not how to avoid him

The second day of seeing Logan Mitchell was not going to be good for Kendall Knight, he could sense it in his bones. Something inside him just told him everything would go wrong.

To the second day, the blonde haired boy planned on avoiding the school bully, he planned on keeping his head low and he planned to stay in a crowd of people. Because Kendall did not want to see, hear, or feel Logan Mitchell in any way, shape or form.

As Kendall got out of his mother's car, a ear ringing bell sounded that he needed to head into the school building. After picking up his small, dark brown school bag and slinging it over his right shoulder, he smiled to himself and thought '_nice timing, Kendall_' before joining the crowd of school people who were dawdling their way into the school's main teaching unit, stepping left foot after right, right foot over left. The pitter patter of feet hitting the pavement, the mumbling of students chattering rang through Kendall's hidden ears as he watched his stepping whilst his left and right feet got through the glass doors.

A wave of heated air hit Kendall's blank, emotionless face when his body was with in the school's glass doors. He sighed subconsciously and continued walking hastily to the set of stairs located at the end of the hallways. Kendall kept his head low and face still as he focused on the tiled floor that was a yard in front of him with every step he took. His eyes darted from the tile that his left foot hit, to the one his right was about to touch down on, and then back to the depressing blue tile his left foot returned to again. It wasn't until Kendall tripped over that his eyes left the tiled floor, dropping his mood ever so much further.

Kendall made an 'oomph' noise as he collided with a senior girl, who was easily three inches shorter than himself. She, a jet-black haired girl, yelped as they collided, her hands flying behind her as she fell backwards, having been facing Kendall when he walked into her. As they fell, Kendall put his arms either side of her, hoping to land above the small framed girl, rather than on her.

As the two hit the cold, hard, tiled floor, they both groaned an 'ouch' each, their eyebrows furrowing as they tried to comprehend what just exactly happened. Kendall was the first to speak as they crawled away from each other.

"S-sorry," he tried, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The girl smiled thankfully, yet awkwardly before offering a reply of "it's ok, no harm," whilst she rubbed her wrist. Clearly some harm was caused, but she would never tell the younger, cute, hockey-playing blonde boy. Kendall looked down before starting to walk away again. Just as he approached the stairs, someone whistled before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Pretty boy," he spoke, loud and clear. Kendall froze in worry and fear. Kendall's ears heard people shuffling their feet upon the blue floor, the noise getting softer. People were leaving the scene, leaving him to defend himself - the helpless new kid.

"Do you want to keep that face of yours pretty or not?" Logan asked, repeating what was asked the day before. Kendall whispered under his breath, telling himself to just walk up the stairs that were blatantly in front of him. Before he knew it, two hands were holding his elbows turning his stiff body around.

With in a matter of seconds, Logan and his two minions were in front of Kendall, his vision clouded by fear.

"Still got the bag with the hockey crap on it, I see?" Logan commented, one eye brow raising. Kendall brought the bag closer to his bruised and battered chest, hugging the bag with love. Logan shook his head, no, and extended his right hand out to the brown, hockey bumper stickered bag. His hand wrapped around one of the shoulder straps and lightly tugged it away from the blonde, a hardness set in his eyes that did not leave. Kendall wanted to smart-talk Logan back, but his mouth wouldn't move, nor would his throat make a noise. Kendall just stood between the three terrifying men, his eyes darting between the three of them, his body never moving. Logan examined the bag, his fingers running over each of the letters of each text as he read them aloud, the boys either side of him getting aggravated as each syllable was pronounced.

"The Maple Leafs?" Logan questioned. He raised an eyebrow and nodded before continuing. Hearing the words made the boys either side of him growl before they began attacking Kendall's already bruised and battered body, The bruises worsening by the second as fist by fist, the boys made contact with Kendall's body. Kendall soon fell to his knees, clutching to his gut as he gasped in pain. He let out a whimper, and Logan heard this. Logan looked quizzically at Kendall before clicking his fingers. His two minions, angered and abusive, stopped after this unspoken command.

Kendall, pummeled and scared, looked up to Logan, tears in his eyes. Kendall coughed as he doubled over. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two converse clad feet walk either side of him, then he heard the footsteps get subtler in the background. The blonde boy took this as Logan's 'posse' having left the area, and he started to sob in pain. Kendall faintly heard the sound of his bag hit the floor, the zippers clanking together. Logan should have left with his boys, he should have walked away and not looked back, he should have kicked Kendall on the way out.

_But he didn't_

Instead, Logan dropped Kendall's brown school bag, he dropped the bad boy facial expression and leant down to Kendall's level. Logan was now at the same height as Kendall. The dark haired boy put his right hand under the blonde boy's chin and lifted Kendall's face up so he would look into Logan's now soft and caring eyes

"I'm sorry, pretty boy," Logan whispered, before stroking Kendall's soft face. "It's just how it has to be." He finished, his lips pursed in a tight, straight line. Logan looked at Kendall's lips. Logan wouldn't tell anyone, but he hadn't stopped thinking about those lips since he kissed them the day before. He tried, he tried harder than he kept the bad boy reputation up, but he just could not get the feeling of Kendall's pink, luscious, full lips out of his mind, nor could he stop thinking about the subtle noise Kendall made as they kissed.

Logan tipped himself further towards Kendall's worried face, his eyes never leaving that glorious sight. Kendall's immediate reaction was to lean away, but, given his stance, he could not. When Logan's breath hit Kendall's face, Kendall stopped breathing. His breath was caught in his throat, and there was nothing he could do about it. As much as his brain and heart was telling him no, something inside of him said _'just go with it'. _Kendall tried to force that piece of him away, he pushed it away will all the power he had left.

Logan lips contacted with Kendall's with a light gasp. The kiss was slow, but quick. Their bodies did not move a fraction as they stayed in contact. Logan's eyes were closed as he focused on remembering the sweet taste of Kendall's lips, and they way they fit with his. Kendall, on the other hand, focused on how it would all be over in a matter of seconds.

But something inside Kendall told him to enjoy it - to retaliate and kiss back.

He didn't listen to this voice.

Kendall didn't listen, because now, another voice inside him was writing down every detail of Logan Mitchell's lips. Something inside Kendall was enjoying this, whether he registered this or not. He actually was enjoying being kissed by the person causing him the most pain.

But why him?

Logan's lips left Kendall's oh too soon. Logan wink and stroked Kendall's face before standing up and kicking Kendall's bag closer to him.

"Sorry, pretty boy," Logan apologized.

**Clearly, that is not how to avoid him.**

Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. It inspired me to write more :3  
But, unfortunately, just as i had finished writing this chapter, my computer died and was in the store getting fixed for two weeks, so I'm so, so, so, sorry about that.  
Originally, this chapter was Kendall confronting Logan about the previous day, but when i saw where i was up to and what i had written, i realised that was not able to be done. When i write, i don't think, my fingers just move on the keyboard.

-Stay Beautiful, Xx  
Bridgette


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_I know, these aren't meant to be made, but i just remembered something really important._

_I'm looking for a character cameo!_

_So, press the review button and send me the following for a character - it can be you, your own OC or even a friend (but ask their permission first!)_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Social Standing:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Height:_

_Clothing Style:_

_Personality:_

_-Likes: _

_-Dislikes:_

_Stereotype:_

_Extracurricular:_

_Other:_

_You're character will be featured in the next chapter, and the character will be chosen at random. If I don't pick your character, and you were dying to be in it, then review again and I'll write you a BTR one shot, yeah?_

_Ant questions can be left in my tumblr ask box ( .com/ask )_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS 3_


	4. Oh, fuck

_And our OC Winner is an **anonymous**! Here's their review;_

_"This is such an original story. Most of the stories with school bullying are with Kendall as the bully, so this is a welcome change! I can't wait until this story is updated again because, from now on, I am definately a devoted follower. And now, to submit my OC. Name: Maddie Dillon. Age: 16. Social Standing: Another one of those "invisible girls" Hair: Brunette, midway down her back, worn mostly in a pony tail with a short cropping of bangs on her forehead. Eyes: A greenish-brown color. Likes: Band, reading, and doodling during class. Dislikes: People who forget her name, high school couples, and unintelligent people. Stereotype: Nerd/Loser. Other: If she is not chosen as the featured OC, I would enjoy reading her as a background character who shows up once, possibly being ran into or something. Thank you for writing this story and giving readers a chance to make their own characters within it "_

_Thank you SO much for this review. I chose randomly from the reviews, and yours was chosen. I was a little upset that this was anonymous, though. I would have loved to have contacted you to ask more about the character. _

_And now, back to the story_

* * *

"Would you stop doing that, Logan!" Kendall yelled furiously, throwing his hands in the air, gritting his teeth together.

"Doing what, exactly, Pretty Boy?" Logan asked, confused and stunned. His eyes showing sadness as he spoke the sentence.

"Having your 'boys' beat the fucking shit out of me, then attacking me with your pink, delicious, hypnotizing lips! I mean, fuck. It's really annoying! It's not helping me figure out what you want from me." Kendall answered Logan, still furious, still gritting his teeth. Logan would not admit it, but hearing Kendall swear made his jeans profusely tight over his crotch. Logan opened his mouth to slyly reply, but he was knocked to the ground. Kendall's eyes followed Logan as he jerked forward, his hands moving in front of him to catch himself while he fell. Logan's hard torso hit the tiled floor with a thud, an_ 'oomph' _escaping his lips as his face slipped to the side. Kendall diverted his attention from the face he subconsciously craved to the cause of Logan's fall.

A girl. A _pretty_ girl. Her long length, brunette hair flung around her shoulders and torso as she shook her head frantically, nodding and directing unclear things to Logan's flattened body. She placed her what appeared to be math text book, notepad, and pencil case on the floor and got on her knees, placing her small hands onto Logan's back. She sat up and tossed her head back, resulting in most of her glorious hair falling behind her rounded shoulders. She pulled a black hair tie from her small wrist, tying her hair back into a ponytail, her straight bangs falling just above her hazel eyes. She sighed quickly and hastily, and returned to helping Logan up. Logan shook his head, shaking the thought that a girl had knocked him over, and took her manicured hand. She mustered up all her strength to lift Mr. Mitchell from his feet, and she succeeded. Logan offered a small smile as he catapulted to his feet. He cocked his head to the left and smiled sweetly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I guess I need to pay more attention to where I'm walking," the girl spoke. Logan shook his head, no. He wrapped one hand around her upper arm and placed his index finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Maddie, shh," Logan hushed her, a crooked smile upon his flawless face, dimples appearing, Kendall inwardly swooning. Kendall shook his head, shaking away the thoughts. "It's fine. Catch you in English, yeah?" Logan's smooth voice asked. Maddie was one of those people who was generally pushed to the back of people's priorities. She would sink into corners during group speeches and as far as she knew, no one knew her name. She was happy to sink into corners, but she hated when people forgot her name. Ironic, no? She was a little stunned that Logan Mitchell knew her name of all people, but she nodded politely with a pursed smile and scurried off to her class. Inwardly grinning at the fact that the cutest boy in school smiled and knew her.

Once Maddie was out of site, long gone down another hall, Logan strode over to Kendall. The dark haired boy placed a hand on the blonde boys shoulder and leant in to Kendall's ear.

"See you in math class, Pretty boy," Logan whispered, a smile on his lips. Logan kissed Kendall's ear, a silent final goodbye, and Kendall had to refrain from shivering because he knew that his ear was his main weakness point. Instead of shivering, Kendall stood strong and finished retrieving his books from his locker. Once Logan was in sight, Kendall let out a slight smile.

What had changed in the last 24 hours to do this to Kendall?

Better yet, what was this boy doing to him?

Better yet still, what was to come?

"So, you like it?" A grinning Logan Mitchell said as he scooted into the seat to the left of an absent minded Kendall. The blonde boy had his math notepad opened to a new page, and was absently doodling in the margin of his blue ruled book.

"Like what, Logan?" Kendall spoke emotionlessly, subconsciously doodling in the margins of his book. As Logan sat next to Kendall, the doodling swept into the middle of the page, curving and sketching the beginning of an anime character.

"When I kiss you, duh," Logan lightly scoffed, sitting in a relaxed position, one arm slung over the back of the chair, the other on his leg, one his left leg extended out into the walkway, his right on the floor below.

"I never said that!" Kendall fussed, furiously sketching in a darker tone, reflecting his new mood. Kendall blushed madly. Logan raised an eyebrow at the similarity between emotion in the sketch and the emotion radiating off Kendall. Logan also noticed how the sketch had amazingly detailed similarities between himself and the sketch. He cocked an eyebrow and smugly smiled, dimples gauging deep into his cheeks.

"But you said my lips were 'pink, delicious,' and 'hypnotizing'?" Logan asked skeptically. Kendall calmed himself and nodded once, his eyes not leaving the page.

"Yes, I-" Kendall started. Logan cut him off

"-Then be mine," Logan interrupted. He turned his entire body to Kendall, his cool hands grasping Kendall's warmth radiating ones. Kendall inwardly gasped, only silently, his heart rate subconsciously picking up. He could feel and hear it in his ears. Kendall gulped and hoped Logan didn't notice.

"Please," Logan begged. Here Kendall was, the new kid, and the school bully and smart-ass was begging him to be his. Kendall shook the thoughts of them holding hands, along with the fact they actually were. Kendall snapped his hands away and whisper-yelled to Logan .

"No, I will _not_ be yours." Kendall promised Logan, Kendall threw one arm over his stomach away from Logan, and continued drawing with his right. Logan etched over to Kendall, millimeter by millimeter. Logan quickly grabbed the 2b pencil from between Kendall's index finger and thumb

"Why not? You like me, right?"

"Who said I did How do you know I even swing that way?"

"You aren't denying it. And judging by your actions as of late, you seem to be. And I can tell when someone swings that way. Even if it's just my lips, you like me…So act on it."

"Why should I?" Kendall rhetorically asked, slamming his book shut, facing Logan as he stood. Logan looked up to Kendall with pleading eyes. Logan Mitchell does not get rejected. The dark haired boy ignored the fact it was rhetorical and retorted to the blonde boy.

"I can be everything and anything you want," the porcelain skinned boy started, "I want to run my tongue against your lips. I want to run my hand through your hair, and vice versa. I want to have your name in my phone with a heart at the end. I want to wake up to sweet little messages in my phone from you. I want you to wake up with three page long messages from me that make you tear up. I want to be able to hold your hand. I want to have people look at us with envy. I want to say 'I love you' to you, and have you say it back. I want to hug you and have you sigh in reply. I want to give you everything you ever wanted. I want to spend every dime I have on giving you everything under the sun. I want to feel your heart beat pick up when I rest my head on your chest. I want to make every cliché movie moment come true with you. I want to show you how much I could love you. I want everyone to know your mine. I want everyone to know I'm yours. I want to kiss your goodnight and good morning every day. I want to put little kisses along your jaw. I want to feel you kiss me back. I want to feel you beside me when I sleep at night. I want you to let me love you. I want you to feel what I feel."

Logan sighed, blushed, and looked down with his last sentence. Kendall was tongue tied. He's known the boy all of three days, and he's already confessing things that married people won't admit.

And in all honesty, Kendall didn't know how to feel about this.

Was this a crazy, stalker obsession?

Kendall felt it was.

But did he want to agree?

The blonde dropped his books. They hit the linoleum

"No, no, no. This isn't right. I've known you three days, Logan. You can't say that. You don't mean that. This is an infatuation. Nothing here is real. You see someone completely different to me when you look at me. Everything about this is wrong. I don't… I can't… I-," Kendall shook his head, angry, over emotional tears threatening to break out.

With a fast stride, Kendall exited the classroom and fled to the place he considered safe.

_The bathroom he escaped to on day one._

**"Oh, fuck"**

* * *

So, none of you know this unless you follow my tumblr, but my 26 year old cousin has stage four breast cancer. She's currently on her death bed as we call it. My family is currently visiting her and thus I'm quite upset lately. Thus the lack of an update

But, all of you need to thank Lia [ /u/770518/TurnUpTheBassAndTreble ] for getting me to update. She inspired me and has been waiting for me to update for... two hours now? Anyway, I've been procrastinating, dropping her hints. So, if you guys want those hints and want me to update faster from now on, follow my tumblr (on my profile) and review this story. (preferably non anonymous so i can reply)

Honestly, I felt this was rushed. And the last piece from Logan? I don't know what's happening there. It's probably my subconscious messing with me again.

- Stay beautiful, Xx

Bridgette


	5. THinking of me again, are we?

Kendall sighed heavily, his breath fogging up the clean mirror in front of him, reflecting a distraught blond boy. A shaky breathe was inhaled through the blond's lips, his shoulders slumping into his body. He leaned his two palms onto the edge of the marble bench, his weight shifting onto the paled limbs. He rocked onto his from feet, leaning further onto his palms, which still sat quietly upon the water drenched school property. The cold air he had inhaled earlier still had not passed his lips again, his heart thudding from lack of oxygen and from the situation. With haste, Kendall let the breath escape from his lungs, the air forcing its way up his throat, dripping through his lips in a blur.

"What_ was_ that?" the hockey loving boy asked himself verbally, as his brain racked through what happened, deciphering and interpreting what it could have meant, other than that Logan wanted Kendall to be his 'b-b-b-boyfriend'.

Kendall's eyes were darting all over the mirror, looking all over the bathroom, as if it would tell He moved his left arm up, resting the ball of his palm over his left eye, his right arm following. Kendall dipped his head into the grasp of his trust worthy hands.

"_I can be everything and anything you want," _Logan's eyes were filled with a certain emotion which Kendall could not recognize. They were emotionally unstable, yet rock hard.

"_I want to be able to hold your hand. I want to have people look at us with envy," _Something clicked in Kendall's brain. He realized why Logan wanted Kendall to be his.

"_I want to feel your heart beat pick up when I rest my head on your chest" _'He wants me nervous. In which form should I be nervous?' Kendall mentally asked. He continued with the mental conversation he conducted with a memory form of Logan, his voice seeming more angelic and more of a turn on by the second to the over reacting teen boy.

"_I want to show you how much I could love you," _Kendall gasped. Logan was talking about sex. He was talking about Kendall and Logan engaging in something the blond virgin boy was not sure he was ready for, let a lone with someone such as Logan Mitchell.

"_I want everyone to know your mine. I want everyone to know I'm yours."_

Kendall gasped loudly, his head shooting up into a vertical position, his palms long behind. The blond boy stared wide eyed into the reflecting image of himself, both conveying one emotion. Horror. Kendall saw something in his eyes he did not feel, and that was want.

Logan wanted to use Kendall.

Quick, unhesitant steps were heard from Kendall's' van shoes, his arms wrapped around to the front of his body, his math books in his arms. Kendall would be in so much trouble for missing math class, but he didn't care at this point in time. There was only one question on his mind now.

"Why me?"

And this question was not being asked in the sense of 'anybody but me, this is horrible.' No, this question was being asked as to find why Kendall, specifically was chosen. Just looking around the school, you could sense there was richer, prissier, more attractive guys, so why did the porcelain skinned boy choose Kendall? Kendall didn't see what attracted the boy who radiated confidence and swagger. So many thoughts circled the plaid wearing boy, his brain stressfully and regretfully going in to panic mode.

In an untimely manner, the bell for lunch rang. This meant Logan would be out of class, and Kendall had the choice to avoid him like the plague, or confront him. This also meant other people (including Logan's boys) would be out and about. A feeling of fear and worry planted itself into the blond's stomach, his eyes threatening to water. He pushed the feeling back, the lump in his throat expanding, blocking his airway a little more with each exhale. He hung his head low, ignoring the thoughts in his head.

'_Just go with it_' something inside Kendall's brain prodded.

"No. I refuse to. I'm not going to be used" he spoke clearly but lowly, shaking his head at the thought.

'_You know you want to_' it poked again, this time in a sing-song tone.

"No, I don't. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I refuse to be used," the thick eyebrow ridden boy spoke, his tone threatening and strong. His face was washed over with confusion and stubbornness, his eyes glazing over again. An image of the boy he refused to engage with filled the Van's wearing boy, his eyes losing their focal point as his mind forced him to see only the mental vision of the slightly-crooked smile ridden boy.

"_Kiss me," the dark haired boy whispered, looking up from his eyelashes, his dimples forming as his infamous crooked smile implanted the two dimples on either side of the paled, smooth skin of the boy's face. His hands, grasped in Kendall's, were giving Kendall's a light, encouraging squeeze. The two could feel each others breath on their lips, the taste already in their mouths. Logan's scent invaded Kendall, his heavenly scent mixture of musk, vanilla and the unusual but appealingly beautiful scent of new book invaded Kendall's nostrils, an inward sigh becoming an outward sigh._

The scenario in which Kendall's brain had created and spat into his vision was one Kendall was weary of, not knowing if this was his sub consciousness speaking or his inner evil self, but as much as Kendall wanted to escape this mental scenario, he couldn't. His brain wouldn't let him.

_The boy with chocolate eyes stepped closer to plaid wearing one of the two, and wrapped his left arm around the waist of him. Kendall told his mental self to move away, but he wouldn't. The blond's breathing momentarily got caught, almost as if someone had grasped his windpipe. Logan smirked at this, feeling Kendall's breathing hitch and splutter out in uneven tones and rhythms. Kendall focused on anything other than the bad boy who was inching closer. He focused on a single strand of hair that fell in front of his right eye, his eyebrows furrowing as he set his vision on the tress of hair in front of the area of his vision. The dark haired one of the two stepped closer, placing a sweet kiss to the edge of Kendall's jaw. Slowly, the brunette placed another kiss on the defined jaw, lower this time. Kendall ignored the sweet pain in his chest of his heart beating, and the twitch of his cock as Logan kissed his weakness spot, his eyes threatening to roll back. _

_All hope on concentrating on the hair piece was lost when Kendall noticed where the two boys were. Kendall's eyes lit up wide and his breathing stopped. _

"_We're in your room," Kendall spoke. It was a realization sentence. Logan, placing more kisses on the blond's neck and jaw, nodded. _

"_Exactly. No interruptions. No worries," Logan hummed against the startled boy's neck. Kendall wanted to back away, he wanted to run. But something inside him wouldn't let him. His body started to fall for the sweet kisses and hugs, the small movements making his pants feel oh-too-tight, wanting him to free the anxious piece of him. _

"_L-Logan," Kendall tried to say in a harsh, threatening tone. The name came out more of a soft, giving up type moan. Logan took this as an encouragement, the boy moving one of his arms up to fumble with the hem at the base of Kendall's grey shirt, his fingers brushing the skin over the blonde's hips. An involuntary shiver ran through Kendall's body. He felt the hair on his head get a little extra body as the shiver made it stand on ends, goose bumps forming on his forearms. _

_Logan smirked as he detached his lips from Kendall's Adam's apple, but not until after giving it a seductive bite, his teeth leaving two pink teeth lines on either side of the boy's protruding feature, secretly one of Logan's favorite physical aspects of him. The pale skinned boy made eye contact with Kendall, their eyes full of lust and want. Logan looked to Kendall's lips, the irises growing larger, the chocolate tone of his eyes grasping darker tones to mix with the color. Logan leaned forward in a harsh movement, his lips connecting with Kendall's. Surprisingly, Kendall complied and kissed, and kissed, and kissed back. Their kisses were interrupted as they both tore away their shirts, with the other discarding the article of clothing, tossing it aside, hitting a wall and landing on the floor, of attaching itself to a piece of furniture, lazily hanging from the edge. _

_Their lips hit one another's quickly, the kisses turning sloppier by the second. Logan wrapped his left arm around Kendall's waist, attaching his hand to Kendall's left butt cheek. Kendall gasped in surprise, his mouth opening wider. Logan took this opportunity to invade and explore the thick lipped boy's mouth, memorizing each millimeter perfectly, savoring the taste as it seemed. Kendall closed his eyes, and sighed once more, before he laced his fingers in the hair at the back of Logan's head, grasping it tightly and tugging, encouraging. _

_A whine escaped Kendall's lips as Logan moved his hand lower, reaching to the bottom of his ass. The grasp on the rounded flesh loosened, the confidence boost decreasing. This was, until Logan dropped his hand away completely and placed it at the front of Kendall's jeans. He looped a finger through one of the belt loops right in front of Kendall's left hip before tugging him closer. The blond grunted in satisfaction as their erections rubbed against each other. A pool of heat was starting to gather in the bottom of his stomach, his jeans growing tighter still. Kendall moaned as Logan placed a hand in Kendall's hair and tugged at the locks, tilting his head back a little further, granting an open gap of neck flesh for the brunette to nip and bite at. Logan kissed, nipped, and licked the exposed flesh above Kendall's collarbones as he ground their hips together, their want and need for each other growing stronger. Logan licked the length of one of Kendall's collar bones, then placed a feverishly warm kiss to the near tip. Kendall moaned as the dark haired boy moved his God-sent lips to the separating flesh between his two collar bones, placing a long kiss, sucking at this skin as he did so, making sure a hickey was left so everyone knew he was Logan's, knowing Kendall's shirts showed that section no matter what he wore. Logan placed his spare hand in the front of Kendall's jeans, right at the zip, where the anxious animal awaited release. Logan grasped it, before grinning and moving his lips to the rock hard boy's ear._

"_Anxious, are we?" he whispered before placing a kiss behind the boy's ear. Kendall nodded a little too fast in reply, Logan rubbing Kendall's throbbing cock. Kendall involuntarily thrusted into the grasps and movements, his eyes squeezed tight, wishing it was another part of Logan taking hold of him. Logan's hand left the section of Kendall's body as to where all the blood rushed, and pushed his index fingers through the belt loops in front of both of Kendall's involuntarily bucking hips. Logan placed his lips on Kendall's once more. _

"_I'm going to suck you so hard you'll be feeling my lips on your dick for a week," Logan whispered before tugging on Kendall's bottom lip, drawing blood. _

_Kendall moaned louder than he had in front of Logan before, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. As Kendall tasted his own blood in his mouth, knowing the cause was from Logan's teeth turned in on so much more. His pants were restricting him so much at this point, he believed they would just burst open. Logan pulled himself and the blond boy towards the back wall of the room, their lips locking and their tongues down each others throats. _

_Logan turned the two around with so much force, Kendall nearly fell over. Logan pushed him against the wall, detaching his fingers from the belt loops and pushing them upon the wall either side of the blond boy's pretty face. Kendall's face was attacked by sloppy kisses, making him bite his lip and moan, throwing his head to the right, fearing someone would hear him._

"_Don't hold back, no one's home. Scream. Scream my name until you've got no voice," Logan challenged Kendall, nipping at his jaw again, tongue raking over the slight stubble that had formed since earlier that morning. Kendall's jaw went slack as Logan's mouth traveled south, licking and kissing down his abdomen, raking his fingers down the boys chest, leaving red scratch marks along the boy's stomach and chest muscles, making him pant in pleasure, his chest rising and falling rapidly. _

"_Oh, God. Oh, fuck. Don't stop. Logan, don't stop," Kendall panted as the dark haired boy nipped and tugged at the skin on the hockey lover's left hip. _

"_God, Kendall," Logan moaned. "So delicious," Kendall whined as the boy's lips left his sensitive hip, retreating to his jeans. After fumbling with the button at the top of Kendall's black jeans, Logan placed his straight white teeth on the zipper head, tightening his grasp around it before painfully slowly for the blond, he dragged it down to the base of the zip, giving it a gentle kiss before kissing his way up to the other boy's mouth. _

"_So fucking hot" Kendall mumbled between sloppy kisses, his hands reaching out to grasp the deeper dimpled boy's hips. The more dominant boy put his hands on Kendall's before placing one over his shoulder. With the other, he then thrust it onto his own throbbing erection to show the blond just how much he turned him on. Logan moaned then, deeply, as Kendall grasped the appendage, then loosened his grasp, and tightened it again before taking an almost massage approach. The sea green eyed boy moved his hips off the wall and ground them against the dark eyed boy's as he simultaneously palmed the boy he craved._

"_Fuck," Kendall moaned, extending the word into a four syllable, single word sentence. Logan nodded furiously, agreeing with the boy who ferociously rubbed at his aching cock, his breaths becoming shorter with each kiss, each touch, each movement of their bodies. _

"_Me," Logan replied in a breathless whisper, biting at Kendall earlobe. "Me, fuck me." he repeated, confirming Kendall's assumption. The blond nodded in return, understanding and approving of the idea. The bad boy moved his face south, and dropped into a crouching position in front of the boy he craved. He looked up to Kendall with a sly smirk before grasping the hem at the hips of his jeans and pulling them to the boy's ankles, allowing him to step out of the pool of denim fabric. The boy did eagerly, his face lit up with anticipation. The deep toned hair boy smirked before putting his left index finger in the waist band of the boy's black Calvin Klein underwear, the black tone surprisingly shadowing the shape of the bulging erection perfectly. He buried most of his pointer finger behind the dark fabric, brushing the finger across the blond's cock. Kendall's pool of heat in the depth of his stomach sparked up larger, a moan escaping his lips as he wrapped a fit around the left side of the bed head that was next to him, giving the support to stand and not thrust to the devilishly handsome boy in front of his, attending to his every need. The bad boy ran his finger over to the left, right next to the pelvic bone that protruded slightly, his finger brushing over the sensitive dip between Kendall's now blood bank, and his hips, causing a shiver to run through his whole body, his toes curling slightly. Logan placed two fingers between the waist band of the black briefs and Kendall's hips, which looked so tempting to bite, before looking up to the blond. _

_Logan bit his lip seductively, looking through his eyelashes, silently asking for permission. Kendall looked in the boy's eyes and had to refrain from pouncing on him. In reply, he bit his own lip, nodding rapidly. The smart boy smiled some more, his dimpled planting deep in his cheeks. He counted silently to three in his head before yanking the article of clothing down. The blond sighed, the fabric no longer holding him back. Logan gasped and looked shocked, seeing just how big Kendall truly was. _

"_Are you ready?" Logan asked, looking to the boy above him, biting his lip with furious force. All he did was nod before Logan looked back to the blonde, opening his mouth to accustom the wild animal, moving his hand to-_

Kendall rebounded off a body in the hallway and hit the linoleum floor with a loud thud. His books, open paged, flew over his shoulders and scattered, his notes falling. Kendall made an _oomph_ sound as the ground rushed up to meet his back in reunion. He put his hands behind his back to save himself, his wrists instantly hurting. He saw the feet he knew and tried to despise in front of him. The legs crouched and a torso and face met him.

Logan.

A sly, crooked smile appeared on the boy's face, his dimples appearing. He put one hand on the ground adjacent to Kendall's hips, and leaned towards the boy's face, leaning into his left ear.

"_Thinking of me, again, are we?" _Logan asked. Kendall could hear the grin in the bad boy's words. The boy bit Kendall's ear lobe, mental memories of daydreams coming back to him. The hockey-head had to refrain from letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. The popular boy laughed softly before standing and stepping over Kendall to continue his journey down the hall.

Kendall then only realized why Logan had asked if he was thinking of him.

Kendall had a boner the size of sweet Jesus, awaiting Logan's lips in his damned denim jeans.

* * *

Ok, so, I'm a fourteen year old girl. I've never kissed anyone, so if the whole three and a half pages of leading-up-to-sex thing isn't written how it actually works, my bad; however, if it turned out half decent & you got a lady boner/normal boner while reading, let me dance.

You got a double length chapter because of all the beautiful & lovely & enthusiastic reviews. I've never gotten this many reviews on a story. So, let's aim for at least 5 reviews this time, because the average is 4 & I'm going to give you a challenge. ?

Thank you to my wireless for being down and fucked up all last night and for the past 15 hours for this chapter, otherwise I would have been on tumblr all night talking to Lia (who needs to fucking bowed to for her support and Jagan graphic) and Niv. You need to thank those two for their support. Lia's tumblr is glacaticbestbuds and Niv's is logay. You just.. ya know.. put . after it...  
Follow them, hit up their ask and thank them for helping with this story right from the beginning. Don't forget to say "You're so fucking amazing, DTF?" ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD thank the fact that I'm on Easter holidays, thus the quicker update. Three weeks bitches!

I'm going to start leaving questions at the bottom of the chapters, so we can get to know each other. Yes, it's unprofessional, but who gives a fuck - it's my story! Your three questions for the chapter are;

Which is your favorite pairing? If it's Kogan, say that but add another pairing. Personally, mine is Jagan because I'm a Logan girl and was a James girl in season one. It's their damn ~swag.

Do you write? If so, have you posted them? Give me a link if you have - I'll read and review, and I'll favorite your story, definitely. Stories written by reviews are always freaking amazing.

Do you have a certain song you listen to while writing/reading slash? I do, I usually choose my favorite band of the moment, & a song relating to the chapter. This chapter's are - _I like to fuck_ by Hot Rod, Tilla Tequila & B. Dozier, & the band Nevershoutnever! (did any of you notice I changed my name? ;))

So, click the button that says review and let's get to know each other! [Wow, this was a really long author's note…]

_-Stay beautiful, you guys, Xx._


End file.
